Switch
by Akirafanatic
Summary: ...I have no comment about this story...It wouldn't get out of my head, so I typed it. No gurintee that it's good. Read at own risk and if you do...please tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

I was in a daze the whole day. I'm sure that I worried my friends but I just couldn't stop thinking about what my mothers had told me the night before.

'_Hikiri-chan!' My mother's called out. I went downstairs to see what they wanted._

'_What is it?' I asked in a soft voice._

'_Your brother is coming home tomorrow!' They screamed, delighted that Aniki would be home after all these years._

_When I heard that, I was torn between being happy and scared. I was happy to see my older brother after all this time, but I was scared since everyone would finally know that I wasn't who I pretended to be._

_This may be a little confusing, so let me explain it. My name is Ijyuin Hikiri and I'm sixteen years old. I have a brother two years older than me named Akira. I was born blind so for the first ten years of my life, I was treated as though I was a fragile flower and had private tutors instead of going to a real school like my very overprotective older brother._

_When we moved to Japan, my brother got accepted into a really famous school but before he could even go and see the school, he suddenly decided to go travel the world with our father. He didn't have a reason to go; he just felt it would be a great adventure._

_My mothers were going to move me back to our home in America, but I begged them to let me try the school we were at for at least a year so I could at least know what it was like. They were reluctant at first, but eventually agreed._

_The thing that took the longest to convince them of was letting me go to school disguised as my brother instead. The reason I wanted to do this was so that nobody would treat me like I was something fragile and they might actually become my friends._

_The chairwoman of the school was notified and she agreed to let me do this. When I asked why she agreed so fast she told me it was because it seemed like fun and she was starting to get bored of the everyday life she lived. I couldn't have been happier that I was finally going to be able to go to a real school._

_After the first year trial was up, I was given the choice of continuing school there or going back to America. I chose to stay here since I had some amazing friends and I had also become the treasurer of the elementary division even though I was blind. It was hard at first but things were made easier for me by them taking time to add a line of brail under the text so I could read what it said. It also helped that I was able to easily and quickly do the calculations in my head._

_My father probably knew what was going on but luckily for me, he didn't say anything to Akira. If he had, my brother would have come back and taken his place in school, scolding me for 'doing something very dangerous'. I knew he was having fun traveling everywhere so nobody told him anything and none of my friends or anyone else at school noticed a thing. (My mothers are __**very**__ good at making up disguises. They taught me how to do it myself just in case as well._

_Now that my brother was coming back though…I wondered how my life would change. My mother's must have noticed how I felt because they said, 'If he finds out, we'll convince him to let to still go to school there only as yourself instead of having to disguise yourself. We know how much you love it there.'_

_I smiled brightly and thanked them many times before I went to start dinner. Though I was happy, I couldn't help but feel it wouldn't be very easy or go over very smoothly with everyone at school._

By the time I got home, I had spilled many things, run into multiple walls, tripped over nothing, missed what everyone said completely, answered half the questions in class wrong even though I knew them, and much more. My friends send me home early from my duties as the treasurer and told me not to come back until I was feeling better.

I was grateful to them since it meant I had more time to figure out what I should do. As soon as I walked in the door, my mother's grabbed me and ran up the stairs. "What's going on?" I asked, wondering what was happening.

"Your brother will be here any second," They said as one of them started taking the pins out of my hair while the other hid all my school uniforms and picked out a nice and simple dress for me to wear.

I understood now and hurriedly changed as soon as the wig was pulled off. When I was out of my uniform and into the dress, I brushed my waist-length hair free of any knots or tangles and tried to calm my rapid heartbeat. I listened as my mother's hid anything that would give away me going to school.

We all understood that if Aniki found out, he would get angry. None of us felt like dealing with him when he was angry. We all froze for a split second when the doorbell rang.

In an instant, my mother's were down the stairs and opening the door, welcoming my brother home. I followed at a slower pace and paused at the bottom of the stairs. "Where's my welcome back hug?" He asked. I could tell he was talking to me and I just knew he was smiling.

With a small smile of my own, I went over to him and hugged him, whispering, "Welcome home Aniki."


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm so sorry about the late update. I've had this sitting on my computer for nearly a year but completely forgot about it. I'll try and update some other stories but it may take a while. I've been busy and have had a horrible case of writers block but I'm getting over the worst of it and will hopefully have at least one new story up if not have some others updated soon!**_

**/Akira's POV/**

"Welcome home Aniki." My little sister said. After a few moments, I pulled her back and held her at arm's length, looking at just how much she'd grown while I was away.

She was tall, but still shorter than I was and she was wearing a knee-length white dress that didn't have any sleeves and looked perfect on her. She had her long, waist-length black hair down and part of it was hanging over her right shoulder. Her big grey eyes smiled up at me and I could easily see the slight haze to them, giving away that she was blind.

Even though she didn't have any makeup on, she still looked beautiful. She was smiling softly and I couldn't help but smile back. "Did you miss me?" I asked, letting her go.

"Of course," She replied. "It's just not the same when you're not around."

"Really?"

"Yep. Though I will miss the peace and quiet I had without you coming to check up on me every thirty minutes or so." She smiled widely as she teased me.

"That's mean," I said, pretending to be hurt and playfully pouting. "I just wanted to make sure my precious little sister was fine." I smiled and turned a little red when my stomach grumbled loudly.

Hikiri frowned at me and said, "You skipped lunch, didn't you?" I laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head. "Baka Aniki." She said, "You would starve to death if you didn't have someone to remind you to eat."

"That's why I have you," I said, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "I just couldn't wait to taste your cooking again. Dad's may be great, but I still think you're the better cook."

She wiggled out from under my arm and said, "You go put your things away and I'll make dinner." I smiled as I watched her head to the kitchen before I picked up my bags and went upstairs. I wasn't sure what happened to our mother's, but I was sure they'd be back in time for dinner. I was happy to be home.

**/Nokoru's POV/**

I was worried. Yesterday, Akira had been acting very strange. He'd been spaced out and seemed to be worrying over something but each time Suoh or I asked, he would just smiled and say he was fine.

I wasn't convinced so I sent him home early, hoping that he wasn't sick. I could tell that Suoh was also worried about the younger boy. We were even more worried when he didn't show up in the morning to do his council duties. I was going to call his house, but Suoh stopped me, saying that if Akira was sick, we should let him sleep instead of waking him up by making the phone ring.

I knew he was right so I decided that we would go and visit to see if he was alright after school if he still hadn't shown up. For the first time in…well, ever, I silently worked on my paperwork without Suoh having to make me do it. I had gotten a big chuck done by the time classes started. I was scolded by my teachers for not paying attention in class but I couldn't help but think something was going to happen.

When classes let out, I was glad to see Akira had made it to school that day and seemed to be doing better than he had yesterday. It seemed he had just overslept in the morning and his mothers had made a big fuss, thinking he was sick, and made him even later.

I was right about something happening because just as Akira was serving the tea, someone knocked on the door and opened it. We heard voices before we saw the people and I knew that one of the voices belonged to the chairwoman, though I didn't know about the other one.

It seemed Akira knew who it was though, since he make a little yelp and dove under my desk, evidently not wanting to be seen by whoever it was. Suoh and I looked at each other, wondering what was wrong but we didn't get a chance to say anything as the chairwoman stepped in with a boy about my age next to her.

Suoh and I blinked as we say the teen. He looked almost exactly like Akira except he was taller, more muscular, and had light brown eyes. I shook my head a little and bowed to the chairwoman, casting a glance at Akira who had his knees pulled up to his chest and his head buried in them.

"What can we do for you chairwoman?" I asked politely.

"Nokoru-kun, Suoh-kun, I'd like you both to meet our new transfer student." She said.

The boy smiled easily and bowed, saying, "It's nice to meet you both. My name is Ijyuin Akira." We must have looked just as shocked as we felt, for he frowned and asked, "What? Is something wrong?"

I barely registered the fact that the chairwoman was silently laughing and seemed to be enjoying herself. I regained my senses as quickly as I could and smiled, saying, "No, it's just…you remind us of someone." He didn't look like he believed me, but he nodded anyway. "This may sound strange," I began, wanting to know what was going on. "But do you by any chance have a younger brother?"

"No," He said, "But I do have a younger sister. She's two years younger than me but I doubt you two know her since she doesn't go to school here."

"Why not?" I asked, having put together some of what was going on. When he looked suspiciously at me, I said, "I was just wondering why you two wouldn't be going to the same school."

"She's blind so she has private tutors who come over and teach her." Akira answered. I glanced over and saw Suoh's eyes widen a fraction of an inch before they went back to normal. It seems he'd figured it out as well.

"Akira-kun will be starting tomorrow," The chairwoman cut in, "I hope you both will help him feel welcome." Suoh and I both nodded and started introducing ourselves to Akira.

**/Chairwoman's POV/**

I was silently laughing to myself as I watched Nokoru-kun and Suoh-kun meet Akira. Seeing the looks on their faces was priceless. I felt it would have been better had Hikiri-chan been there, but I figured she must be hiding somewhere. I was right as I saw Nokoru quickly glance to his desk, or _under_ it to be more exact.

After Suoh and Nokoru were done introducing themselves, a little bit of an awkward silence came over the three, none knowing what to say. I felt I had bothered them enough for one day and I did get what I had come for, so I said, "Akira-kun, if you'll follow me we'll finish getting everything set up for your enrollment here."

"Ah, alright." He said and bowed once more to Nokoru and Suoh before we left.

**/Nokoru's POV/**

After the two left, there was a deafening silence in the room. Suoh and I turned to each other before Suoh headed over to me silently. I bent down and looked at the younger b-uh-girl for a little while. I watched as h-she tried to make his-herself (this is going to take some getting used to) into a smaller ball and she started shaking a tiny bit, though it was hard to notice if you weren't looking closely enough. I glanced to my side as Suoh knelt down beside me and I asked softly, "Care to explain?"

H-She curled in on herself even more and the shaking got a little worse. "I'm sorry," She whispered. Her voice was shaking and I knew that she was crying. Suoh and I looked at each other, unsure as to why she was crying exactly, though I had a pretty good guess.

I reached under my desk and gently slid hi-her out. She was much lighter than I had thought so it wasn't that hard. I looked at Suoh once more and he nodded in understanding.

I put my arms around her and tried to get her to stop crying as Suoh went to get a blanket, some tissues, and some tea and snacks. I had a feeling we'd be here a while as we listened to the whole story from the very beginning.

**/Hikiri's POV/**

This was torture. I ducked under Kaichou's desk as soon as I realized Aniki was coming in. I knew that made Kaichou and Takamura-senpai curious but at the moment, I didn't care.

I had to sit like that, listening with a heavy heart as my brother introduced himself and told them about me. I knew that Kaichou would figure it out fast and Takamura-senpai wouldn't be that far behind.

My secret was out. It was all over. I wished I would be able to disappear or at least turn invisible. I heard the door open and shut again and then the room was silent. Aniki and the chairwoman had left. I was dreading this moment.

I heard Kaichou bend down and ask quietly, "Care to explain?" I hugged my knees harder, not wanting to have to face them just yet. I was scared what they might think, and that they would be mad at me for deceiving them all these years.

They were my first real friends, and I didn't want to lose them. Part of me was mad at Aniki and the chairwoman for ruining everything, but the other, more reasonable, part of me knew this moment would have come sooner or later and it wasn't their fault.

I felt my knees getting wet and knew I had started crying. I tried to stop, but couldn't. I didn't know what I should do, so I just tried to curl into an even small ball, wishing myself to be anywhere but here at the moment. "I'm sorry," I whispered in a trembling voice, not knowing what else to do.

I felt a pair of arms come around me and gently pull me out from under the desk. I wasn't sure whether it was Kaichou or Takamura-senpai, but at the moment, I could have cared less.

A pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around me and I heard Kaichou saying softly, "Please don't cry. It's alright."

I felt as though I were only three years old as I buried my face in his shirt and cried, but I didn't care. They weren't yelling at me and didn't seem too mad, so I was happy, but I was also sad that things were going to change between us and mad that everything had come apart and scared about what might happen. I was overwhelmed at all the emotions that I felt and was letting them out through the form of tears.

I don't know how long I cried, but it felt like hours. I was drained and a little tired when I finally stopped. "Feel better?" I heard Kaichou ask softly and I flushed red with embarrassment. I did, however, feel better than before so I nodded a little bit, not looking up at him. I could feel the heat of my face and tried to will the blush away, though it refused to leave.

Kaichou laughed a little bit and I could swear my face went a darker shade of red. I probably looked like a tomato right about then. "I'm sorry." I said quietly, refusing to look up.

"For what?" Kaichou asked me, and I felt him softly brush a few hairs from my wig out of my face.

I was surprised by the question and said in a small voice, "I l-lied to you and I got y-your shirt all wet." Now that they knew the truth, I was a little embarrassed and shy; especially after I had just cried for what I think was about an hour or so like a three year old in front of them both.

"My shirt will dry," Kaichou said, "and I want to hear your reason for pretending to be your brother."

I nodded, knowing that I would have to tell them the truth now or probably tomorrow and if it wasn't now, I might chicken out and go back to America before I told them. I didn't want that so I let him help me up and guide me over to the couch where Takamura-senpai was waiting.

I kept my gaze directed towards the ground as I sat on the couch and pulled my legs up to my chest. I wasn't sure which one it was, but either Kaichou or Takamura-senpai draped a soft and warm blanket over my shoulders and pressed a few tissues into my hand.

"Thank you," I whispered and started to dry my eyes. The other two sat in silence, waiting for me to finish.

"Before you start your story," Kaichou started, "I'd like to know your real name."

"Hikiri." I said softly, still not looking at them. My wig was starting to get very itchy, considering it had been moving around a lot now. I reached up and started taking out the pins that were holding it in place before I took it off and shook my hair out, letting it fall down. I didn't hear a sound from either Kaichou or Takamura-senpai so I assumed they weren't surprised I had been wearing a wig.

**/Suoh's POV/**

Hikiri took off her wig and shook her hair out. My eyes widened and as I looked at Kaichou, I saw that he seemed just as surprised. Neither of us expected this. I thought she had cut her hair to make it more real, but I guess we were wrong.

With her hair down, she looked like a different person all together. For the first time, I saw the girl she really was instead of the boy we had always thought her to be. I felt my cheeks grow a little red and it took all my will power to hold it back.

She looked so vulnerable right now as she fiddled with her hair and stared at the ground, her cheeks and eyes red from so much crying. A small blush found its way onto my cheeks and try as I might, it didn't go away. I looked over at Kaichou and found he was smiling though his cheeks had gone a tad darker than their normal color.

I was glad I wasn't the only one. I looked back at Hikiri and couldn't help but smile as she tried to cover up a yawn. She was probably tired from all the crying she had done earlier.

It was strange to think that the boy we had been friends with for the past six years was actually a girl, but somehow…it seemed right. I always knew that 'Akira's' personality resembled that of a girls and 'he' did look and seem more feminine than most boys.

I smiled as I saw that Hikiri was trying to hold off sleep so she could tell us her reason for disguising herself as her brother, and I couldn't deny that she looked cute at the moment, her red cheeks looking like a blush and her eyes half open.

**/Hikiri's POV/**

I was on the verge of falling asleep, but I knew if I didn't tell them the story tonight, I'd be too scared to do it later on. "You can tell us tomorrow if you're too tired tonight." Kaichou's voice sounded a little far off even though he was sitting right across from me.

I shook my head. "If I don't do it tonight, I probably won't be able to do it tomorrow."

Kaichou was silent for a few moments before he said, "Well, before you start, can you tell me where your brother was for the past six years and why he doesn't know?"

I nodded and said, "Aniki was with our father, traveling around the world. We all kept it from him because he's very overprotective of me and thinks of me more as a delicate flower then a little sister who is capable of doing most of the things he can. He thinks that if I were to go to school, I'd be hurt or made fun of since I'm different than everyone else. Also because he absolutely hates the idea of guys trying to be my friends, thinking they'll corrupt me and I won't be his innocent little sister anymore.

"That's why if he finds out about this the first people he'll blow up at are you two. It takes forever to try and calm him down and listen to what we have to say." After a few moments of silence, I asked, "Do you have any other questions?"

"No, you may start now." Kaichou said. He didn't sound mad so I wasn't as nervous as I would have been, but he's never gotten mad at a lady before. I wasn't much of a lady right then, but he was still being kind.

I took a deep breath and started in on my story. "I was born blind, and because of that, I wasn't allowed to do many things…

**/Nokoru's POV/**

Suoh and I listened as she told us why she did what she did. She only wanted to know what school was like and make a few friends. The easiest way to do that was to pretend to be her brother who was already enrolled at the school.

I wasn't very surprised to learn that the chairwoman agreed to this. It sounded like the kind of thing she would do. What I had thought would be a long and confusing story was actually not that long and very straightforward.

She wasn't allowed to do much; she wanted to go to school; she wanted to show her family she wasn't just some fragile flower who needed constant protecting, and she just wanted to make some friends.

I understood the last reason better than she probably thought I did. I had grown up without getting close to anyone for fear I could be a danger to them. It was always lonely with nobody to talk to or have fun with.

Then I met Suoh. He didn't seem very comfortable around me at first, but after he saved me, he swore to protect me. I knew he was more than capable, and I desperately wanted a friend, so I was very happy. It was only a few years later when we came across Aki-uh-Hikiri.

I wasn't sure what it was, but something drew me to the disguised girl. I didn't want to put 'him' at risk so I told myself I'd be fine with just Suoh by my side. That plan backfired when 'he' kept showing up almost everywhere we were. Suoh thought 'he' was following us and for the first few days, I did to.

I confronted 'him' about it after a week and 'he' admitted that 'he' had been following us. When I asked why, 'he' held up a notebook and said, "You dropped this and I was trying to give it back to you." (A/N: I know, terrible, but it was all I could think of)

I had been very confused since I looked everywhere for it and hadn't been able to find it. "Why didn't you bring it to the student council office?" I'd asked the 'boy'.

'He' flushed a deep red and muttered something that translated to "I didn't know where it was." I think that was the first time I'd laughed fully and truly in a very long time. I still don't know what compelled me to laugh, but whatever it was, I was glad because after that I started spending more time around 'him' and eventually made 'him' the treasurer. It was a very good decision.

I opened my mouth to say something but the words got caught in my throat when I found Hikiri had fallen asleep. I smiled at how peaceful she looked, a little bit of a relived look on her face. She must have been glad to finally get the truth out.

"What happens now?" I whispered to Suoh.

"I don't know," He said softly, "I guess we just wait and see." I nodded, since there was nothing else to say. I stood up and went over to the couch, readjusting the blanket so it covered Hikiri completely except for her head. She had, at some point, switched to lying down on the couch and was using one of the cushions as a pillow.

I took a glance outside and found it was getting rather late. "I'll have her mother's come pick her up." I said quietly and Suoh nodded. He went to pack up his things as I headed over to the phone sitting on my desk.

Just as I was starting to dial Hikiri's house, the door to the council room banged open and Hikiri's older brother stormed in. Suoh and I were shocked and watched as he glared around the room, his eyes landing on Hikiri and then moving over to us.

"Can we help you?" I asked, glancing over and seeing that he had woken Hikiri who was sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Aniki?" Hikiri muttered sleepily.

_**I know, it's short, but I'll update the next chapter soon!**** Promise!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**So it's later than I meant to post it, BUT HERE IT IS! I think this is the final chapter. I say that because I CAN go on if I want to, but I kind of like this ending. It will all be up to you. Leave a review or pm me what you think. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**/Akira's POV/**

"Aniki?" Hikiri asked sleepily and I turned to her. I felt bad about waking her up but I was also mad at her for keeping such a big secret from me.

Our mother's had told me everything after I went into Hikiri's room to check on her and didn't find her but a picture of her and the two boys I'd met earlier instead. What truly surprised me was that instead of my beautiful little sister, the picture showed me a…well, a mini-me only with big grey eyes that had a slight haze to them. Eyes that I would know anywhere.

I'd demanded to know what was happening and with every passing sentence they said, I could feel my anger boil more and more. My sweet and innocent little sister had been pretending to be me for the past six years.

It was a bad idea to go with our father after all. I thought he was keeping something from me, but I never imagined it would be something like this. I doubt anything could have prepared me for what I heard.

I went over and quickly lifted Hikiri, saying, "We're leaving. I want you to explain to me why you would do something like this without letting me know."

"She just-"The blond started but I cut him off.

"This is none of your business so I suggest you stay out of it." He blinked, apparently not having expected me to snap at him.

"Aniki, wait." Hikiri said, trying to get out of my grasp. To make sure she didn't fall, I set he back down on the couch. "I never told you because you'd never have let me done it." She said, glaring up at me.

"Of course I wouldn't have!" I said as though it were obvious. "Why would I let my precious little sister go somewhere she could get hurt?" I didn't see why Hikiri insisted on doing things that could hurt her either physically or mentally or even emotionally.

"You always treat me like I'm helpless and like I'll break as soon as things get hard." Hikiri told me. "You make it seem as though I can't do anything on my own just because I'm blind."

"That's because you can't!" I yelled.

**/Nokoru's POV/**

"That's because you can't!" Akira screamed and Suoh and I both winched. That was a very mean thing to say to anyone and Hikiri had just had it screamed in her face by her beloved older brother.

I felt the temperature in the room drop and knew Hikiri had just unleashed year's worth of pent up anger. It seemed like he didn't notice though because he kept on talking. "You need someone to protect you so you can't get hurt. Is it so bad that I'm just trying to look out for you?"

"You're an idiot and a jerk Aniki." Hikiri said so softly I almost missed it. Akira stopped in his rant and stared in shock at his little sister. I felt a little awkward as I watched the siblings fight, but I felt like my feet were glued to the floor.

Hikiri stood up and moved towards the door, her bangs shadowing her eyes. "Where are you going?" Akira demanded, not through with his sister yet. He may have loved her, but he would easily yell at her if he felt she had done something stupid. I wonder what it would be like to have a sibling like that.

Suoh and I stood transfixed as we watched Akira place a hand on Hikiri's shoulder, ready to make her face him. Time seemed to go in slow motion as Hikiri grabbed her brother's arm and easily threw him out of the still open doors.

Suoh and I heard the breath leave him as he slammed into the wall and we could almost _see_ the anger radiating off of Hikiri as she said in a cold voice, "I don't need anyone to protect me. Get it through your thick skull that I'm not a delicate princess who has to be waited on hand and foot."

Anger still pouring from her in waves, she left the room with a quick and confident stride that neither Suoh nor I had ever seen before. She looked, I thought, like a warrior heading home after being victorious in battle. All the people who still remained moved out of her way.

Suoh and I stared after her, stunned, long after she had disappeared from sight. We turned to each other and I asked weakly, "Did you know she was that strong?"

"No," Suoh said, shaking his head. I took a hesitant step towards the door to see if Akira had been knocked out or not. Suoh was in front of me, making sure that he wouldn't try anything.

We didn't have to worry though because although he wasn't knocked out, he was lying on the floor in a daze. He didn't seem to quite understand what had just happened. I wasn't sure whether to leave him there and go home after what had just happened or to ask if he was alright.

I chose to ask if he was alright since I hoped he may warm up to us better than if we just left him there. He looked up at me for a few seconds before he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"What did I say?" He asked, holding his head in his hands. I was debating whether he was stupid or really didn't know how much those words had hurt her. When I saw the confusion and sadness in his eyes, I figured it was a little bit of both, though mostly the second one.

"How would you feel," I asked, "If you were different from everyone else like she is and someone you really cared about told you bluntly that you couldn't do anything just because you were different?"

It took a few moments for that to sink in and for what I had just said to click, but when it did, he looked horrified and fisted clumps of his hair asking himself, "What did I do?"

"You should apologize." Suoh said quietly.

Akira's hands dropped back into his lap and he stared at the ground. "I know I shouldn't be so overbearing," He said after a long and, in my opinion, awkward silence.

"Then why are you?" I asked, wondering why he would act this way even though he knew Hikiri didn't like it.

"She's my little sister," He said with a sigh. "When we were little, she would always hide behind me when other people came over. She eventually grew out of that but then some boys around her age started teasing her and picking on her since little boys do that when they like someone. Hikiri didn't know that and she always ran crying to me, saying nobody liked her.

"It hurt to see her so sad. One of the boy's took things a little too far one day and Hikiri ran off. It took hours to find her and she refused to speak to anyone for a long time. I guess that's when I started being so overprotective. I never wanted to see her look so…hurt and…broken as she did back then.

"I thought that if she were to go to school or be around anymore guys she might be hurt like that again."

I think I was starting to understand now. I didn't blame him for being the way he was, since I'd probably be the same way if something like that happened to one of my friends.

"Why don't you tell her that?" I asked and he looked up at me, his eyes full of sadness and some pain. "She'd probably understand if you explained it to her." He nodded.

"How do you two feel?" He asked us suddenly. "About Hikiri?"

"She's one of our closest friends." I answered without hesitation.

"Even after you found out she was really a girl?"

"We never liked her because we thought she was boy." Suoh answered.

I nodded and added, "We liked her because of who she was. She made us smile when we were feeling sad,"

"Always was optimistic about everything and found something good in everyone," Suoh continued.

"And she just has a special quality about her that makes others drawn to her." I finished. "I don't think there's one person in this school who doesn't like her." Akira nodded; a thoughtful look on his face.

"Thank you," He said with a smile. He got up and ran after where Hikiri had gone, not giving me a chance to ask why he was thanking us. I smiled and shook my head, amused at his actions.

"Come on Suoh," I said, heading down the long corridor, "It's late, let's go home." Suoh nodded and followed after me once he had shut and locked the council room doors.

**/Akira's POV/**

I ran as fast as I could back home and slammed the door open, panting. "Where's…Hikiri?" I asked, wiping the sweat off my face, trying to calm my rapid heartbeat and steady my breathing.

"She stormed in here and locked herself in her room." One of our mothers told me. "I hope you're not going to yell at her some more." I shook my head and made my way up the stairs and down the hall to her door.

"Hikiri," I called, knocking on her door. No answer. "Hikiri-chan, please open the door." There was still no answer so I tried the doorknob. To my great surprise, it was unlocked.

I slowly opened the door and poked my head inside. The room was dark except for the moonlight that came in through the window. I silently made my way over to the bed where I found her curled up with one of her many stuffed animals. Her eyes were puffy and red and I could make out tear tracks on her cheeks. It broke my heart to know I was the cause of all that pain and all those tears.

She was sleeping so I sat on the edge of her bed and gently brushed the hair from her face. "I'm sorry," I said softly, knowing she wasn't listening but I figured I might as well say it now since I might not get this chance tomorrow.

"You were right, I am a jerk. I should never have said what I did and I wish I could take it back. I know you don't need anyone there to protect you, but I can't help but think of you as my precious little sister. I guess I 'm still living in the past since instead of the beautiful young woman you're growing into, I still see the little girl who hid behind me every time someone came over.

"I guess that I'm just not ready for you to grow up." I took a deep breath and said, "No matter how old you get, you'll always be my little sister. I guess traveling with dad made me miss most of your life, and now I'm trying to make up for it. Nothing can change the fact that I hurt you, and no matter how much I wish we could redo it, what's done is done.

"You've been making great friends and having a wonderful time here, and I ruined it. As much as I don't want to believe it, you don't need an overbearing older brother watching over you. I think I might go back to traveling everywhere with dad and let you live your life here how you want.

"I'll still be just a quick phone call away if you ever need me, and I'll come and check in on you every now and again, but I had no right yelling at you the way I did. I really hope you'll be able to forgive me someday."

I sighed, having said everything I came to say. I sat there for a while, stroking her soft hair and watching as she slept, a small smile making its way onto my face. "You've made some wonderful friends," I muttered.

With everything that needed saying said, I got up and tucked Hikiri in, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. "I love you Hikiri-chan, now and always."

As I was heading out the door, I heard her mutter, "I love you too…baka Aniki." I smiled, glad that she forgave me.

I shut her door quietly and sighed. "Now all that's left is to tell moms and dad about the plan."

**/Hikiri's POV/**

I woke up in the morning with a high fever, probably because of all the crying I'd done. Aniki took care of me while our mothers went to work. We had to order in since he would have burned down the kitchen if he'd tried to make anything other than a sandwich.

I spent most of the day sleeping, but when I was awake Aniki and I would talk or he'd read to me. I was sad about him leaving in a few days to back to traveling with our father but I knew that he isn't one to sit around for long.

I got a surprise visit from Kaichou and Takamura-senpai who'd also brought a card from everyone in my class. They had to read what it said, but I was just happy everyone wasn't upset after they were told the truth.

All the teachers had been told since when I went back to school, I'd be going as Hikiri and not as Aniki, and they in turn told their students so the whole school now knew. I guess I should have expected it, since not telling everyone would have caused an even bigger stir and more shock.

Halfway through Kaichou and Takamura-Senpai's visit, Aya Muroi came to visit. She was a girl in my class and the only other person who'd known my secret since elementary school. It was an accident really; I'd been careless that day and didn't check to see if anyone was still in the locker room before I'd gone to take a shower after gym class.

Most day's the gym teacher would let me sit out since she had to be told about my secret but that day was a test of our abilities so I had to participate. She'd held me after class like normal so that everyone else could finish changing and get to lunch, and then let me use the girls locker room just in case.

Aya-chan hadn't been done and she'd seen everything. She promised not to tell anyone after I'd told her the story and we became rather close friends. I didn't need eyes to tell me she had most likely started blushing the moment she set eyes on Kaichou and Takamura-senpai.

In middle school, she had confessed that she liked Kaichou. It wasn't like the other girls who liked him because he was smart, handsome and rich, but because she liked his personality. He was funny, always kind, listened to others, wasn't self-centered, but she told me the one thing that really got her was how sad his eyes looked when he was alone.

'_I want to know why he looks so sad, and try to help him.'_ She told me once, _'He's always helping others but never lets anyone help him.'_ It was true, and I was surprised she had seen past his good looks like so many others weren't able to do.

I smiled, thinking they'd make a good couple. "G-Good afternoon I-Imonoyama-k-Kaichou, T-Takamura-s-san." Aya stuttered. I found it rather funny how she was normally so outgoing, funny and athletic, but once she saw Kaichou she would get all flustered and tongue-tied.

I guess it was only natural when you really liked someone and didn't know how to talk to them. "Good afternoon Muroi-san." Kaichou replied and I guessed Takamura-senpai just nodded as he always did.

I think Aya got over her shyness just enough for her to make a face as she always did when someone calls her Muroi-san. _'It makes me feel old.'_ She complained to me. _'I know it's polite, but I just can't stand it.'_

"Please, just call me Aya." She said. I was trying to contain my laughter but I couldn't do anything about the big, goofy smile on my face. Her whole face must have been red as she stammered out, "I-I mean, I-I j-just don't l-like being c-call M-Muroi-s-san."

"I understand Aya-san." Kaichou said and I couldn't help it, I let a small giggle escape but quickly put my hands over my mouth to keep from laughing. I could tell that Kaichou and Takamura-senpai were staring at me, most probably wondering what was so funny and had a pretty good feeling Aya was glaring at me.

"What's so funny?" Kaichou asked and I just shook my head, tears gathering at the corners of my eyes.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Aya said, most likely still glaring at me. That did it; I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out laughing, holding my stomach with tears flowing down my cheeks. After a few moments, I heard Aya start to giggle and then laugh, Kaichou joining in not long after and I think I heard something that resembled a laugh coming from Takamura-senpai.

I don't know how long we laughed for, but my stomach hurt afterwards and I also had the hiccups, which sent everyone into another fit of laughter. It felt really good to laugh like that, and I couldn't remember the last time I'd been so happy.

I'm not sure why, but after that, Aya didn't stutter nearly as much as before. She and Kaichou had an intellectual debate about…stuffed animals. I think it started out as a debate on the best way to get rid of fevers, then onto something about the mind, than about how stuffed animals helped children be happy and now I think they were just arguing about which stuffed animal was better.

We'd all wound up on my bed, either not caring or not remembering that I was sick and they ran the risk of getting sick as well, but I was having a great time just listening to them and I occasionally made a comment when it seemed like the argument was dying down and that would start them all over again.

"Why are you keeping this argument going?" Takamura-Senpai's amused voice asked from beside me.

"Because it's good for Aya so she will stop stuttering and be more relaxed." I answered. "She always loves a good debate…or argument." Kaichou and Aya weren't paying us any attention since they were too caught up in their own little world.

My fever came to remind me that I was sick not too long after as everyone's voices started to get further away and my eyelids started to get heavier. I laid my head on the person closest to me which I think was Takamura-senpai and let sleep overtake me. I'm fairly sure I had a smile on my face as I slept.

**/Aya's POV/**

I was having so much fun at the moment. I couldn't believe Imonoyama Nokoru and I were having a debate over stuffed animals, but I didn't care, it was fun. It may sound strange, but he's just so much fun to argue with and I love the way his blue eyes were shining with excitement as he countered my argument with another one of his own.

I could have kept going on like that for a long time afterwards, but Takamura-Senpai's soft voice brought us out of the heated argument. We both turned and found he was motioning for us to be quiet as Hikiri had fallen asleep on his shoulder. She looked so happy and peaceful right there.

I smiled both glad she was happy and also at the sight of her snuggling up to Takamura-senpai. I couldn't help but think how cute of a couple they were, and I was determined to get them together after I saw the small blush Takamura-senpai had though he was trying his hardest to hide it.

Hikiri's older brother came in a few moments later, saying, "It suddenly got quiet up here. Is everything alright?" He smiled when he saw his little sister sleeping peacefully though I do think his eyebrow twitched when he noticed how close she was to Takamura-senpai right then.

"I think it's time for us to go," Imonoyama-Kaichou said and I nodded.

"We don't want to wake Hikiri-chan." I agreed. "She needs her sleep." I smiled a little wider as I added, "Though I hate to move her when she looks so comfortable right there."

I saw a small gleam in Imonoyama-Kaichou's eyes and he smiled, saying, "Yes, just look at how happy she looks. Maybe we should let her stay like that for a little while longer. You don't mind do you Suoh?"

Takamura-senpai didn't say anything but the blush on his cheeks did get a little darker and I giggled a bit. It seems as though Imonoyama-Kaichou and I both had another thing in common; we liked to tease our best friends and we both wanted Hikiri and Takamura-senpai to get together.

Akira came over and moved Hikiri off of Takamura-senpai so he could get off the bed before he tucked her in. When we were all out in the hall, Akira smiled at us and said, "Thank you for coming over. She's been worried all day about what people will say when she goes back."

* * *

**Soooo...what did you think? End there or keep going? I honestly have no clue what more I can do with this, so if you want more, I'll need ideas. Anyway, tell me what you thought with a review or a pm!**


End file.
